A Steamy Kiss
by Casseeinamirror
Summary: A Steamy Kiss happens behind the Crown Arcade. This is my first fic, so please R&R flames welcome, I want to improve my writing. one shot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon

**A/N: Ok I will explain this fic at the end!  
**

A Steamy Kiss

She looked at him with innocent frightened eyes. It annoyed him

'Relax you silly girl I'm not going to hurt you.'

She just blinked at him, tears forming at the corners of her cerulean eyes.

'Don't cry!' he snapped and she hurriedly blinked trying to get rid of the salty moisture. Her hands were pinned above her head against the red bricked wall of the alleyway behind the Crown Arcade. He had trapped her, his scent overwhelming her senses she could taste him. The scent was both intoxicating and frightening, she was feeling dizzy from it; it was full male, promising her new things and boundaries to be determined and crossed.

She closed her eyes as he got closer and turned her head away. His lips connected with her jawbone instead, he made the most of it and trailed tiny butterfly kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. He smiled faintly at her gasp of reaction. He went up again and gently traced her jaw with his tongue. She shivered; intense emotions running through her. Her breathing got shallower as he reached her ear and gently sucked her earlobe.

'Come on I'm not going to hurt you, it's just a kiss.'

He whispered seductively into her ear holding her hands above her head with one hand, he lowered the other one to her face and gently pulled her face to face him. She whimpered slightly but not from fear, she didn't resist his persuasive fingers and thumb that gently caressed her chin. He skillfully closed the gap between them devouring her lips and stealing all her ability to think. Without giving a second thought to what she was doing she arched her body into his and kissed him back. She fitted perfectly.

He ran his tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance she obliged and opened her mouth and met his tongue with hers. He let go of her trapped hands so his could go other places and she brought her hands down, ran them over his chest and shoulders and finally let them settle around his neck. She pulled him closer.

Now it was his turn to be consumed by her, her scent, her taste. She tasted like Vanilla, innocence, promises to be kept, secrets to be told and passion to be awakened.

A small delicate hand left his neck and traveled tantalizingly upward into his midnight hair, leaving tingling skid-marks wherever her fingers touched.

'God Serena' Darien moaned against her mouth as she continued her walk of fire around his scalp, she took her hand away and brought it to his cheek where she left it. His hands wondered slowly around her back, making their way down, gently cupping her tight butt-cheeks he pushed her against the wall. She moaned as he pressed himself against her a streak of emotions running through her again.

Gently breaking the kiss Darien looked at Serena, her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen from kissing her eyes shone brightly with intense passion he had never seen in anyone else's eyes. It took his breath away.

He let her go and backed away, she blinked slightly disorientated but quickly found her grounding. She smiled and licked her lips, removing her hands from Darien she stood up on tip-toes and quickly kissed his cheek then walked away hips swinging a newfound confidence in her step. Darien watched her leave and smirked silently to the wall that had held them up during their make-out session. He breathed deeply steadying his breathing and collected his composure.

Then wearing his trademark smirk he stepped out of the ally-way and into the busy streets of Tokyo. Putting every immature and childish thing behind him he walked confidently back into the real world, back into his bachelor routine, back to his sophisticated life.

* * *

A/N: Based on an outcry about sexual harassment I thought I had better explain it. This fic was purely for entertainment. Its about Darien awaking a Passion in Serena, he's helping her, I know it feels like he's sexual harassing her, but Serena could have screamed if she wanted, but she didn't, she likes him, she wants it and wants him, when he turns her head she doesn't resist.It's a progression from Innocence to Experience hence the 'walked away hips swinging a newfound confidence in her step'. So I apologise if anyone was offended. 


End file.
